The Warlord Wants Forever
The Warlord Wants Forever is the first story published in the Immortals After Dark series. It was first published in the anthology Playing Easy to Get in February, 2006. The main characters are Nikolai Wroth and Myst the Coveted, a Forbearer Vampire and a Valkyrie. The story was later re-released on its own in November, 2011. Back Cover Copy The Warlord Nikolai Wroth, a ruthless vampire general, will stop at nothing to find his Bride, the one woman who can “blood” him, making his heart beat and filling him with strength. Coldly interested only in the power his Bride will bring, he can hardly believe when Myst the Coveted awakens him body—and soul. The Seductress Famed throughout the world as the most beautiful Valkyrie, Myst has devoted her life to protecting a magical jewel and to fighting the vampires. Wroth provides her with the perfect opportunity to torment her sworn enemy—for with his new heartbeat comes a consuming sexual desire that can only be slaked by her. Denying him, she flees, struggling to forget his searing, possessive kiss. The Hunt is on… She eludes him for five years, but he has finally chased her to ground and stolen her enchanted jewel, giving him absolute power over her. Now that she’s his for the taking, he intends to make her experience first-hand the agonizing, unending lust she subjected him to for half a decade. Yet when Nikolai realizes he wants far more than vengeance from Myst and frees her, will she come back to him? Summary Five years ago Nikolai Wroth uses acid grenade and guns to take Ivo the Cruels untakeable castle Mt. Oblak. Myst the Coveted is in the Castle's prison as she and her sisters were trying to work out Ivo's plans. Nikolai brings Myst out of her cell in an attempt to discover her species and plans. Fascinated he postpones his order to torture her for information as long as possible. Nikolai is fascinated by Myst's nature and Myst is drawn to Nikolai's strength, but Nikolai is not blooded until he sees her true self. Myst encourages his desire in the wake of his blooding and he takes a drop of her blood, before her sisters enter to take her back to Val Hall. After five years of dreaming Myst's memories Nikolai gets a clue from them and begins to search in New Orleans. Nikolai grabs Myst but succeeds in only taking the chain from her waist. The chain was punishment from her god parents and she is forced to obey the commands of anyone who holds it. Nikolai realizes this quickly and commands her to climax. He then traces them to Blachmount his families ancestral home. They return the next night to New Orleans so that Myst can get her clothing, she takes the opportunity to try and run far enough from Nikolai that he can not command her but he catches her and they have sex. Lucia and Regin follow the lightning her excitement produces and Nikolai traces them to Blachmount once more. He return to Val Hall for her suitcase but leaves Myst in Blachmount. The pair come to a compromise, Myst will stay for two weeks and at the end they will decide if they suit. Nikolai continues to dream Myst's memories and becomes paranoid she doesn't care for him. Finally he sees part of a memory where Myst decided she would only pretend to care for him and decides he will "fix" her personality using the chain, but is stopped before he can continue by Kristoff calling him back. Myst takes this opportunity, unable to take the chain from the safe Nikolai put it in or try to open thanks to his orders, she takes the safe from the wall and returns to Val Hall. The Valkyrie decide to put the chain elsewhere as it is no longer safe. In Myst's absence the Valkyrie have brought on The Wraiths to protect their home so when Nikolai is done with his task for Kristoff he cannot get to Myst anymore. Finally he decides to force himself to see all of Myst's memories not just parts of them and is ashamed to discover that he has horrendously misjudged her actions. Myst goes on patrol in New Orleans but is ambushed by Ivo the Cruel and two of his turned Demons. Ivo uses this to make Nikolai face the sun. Myst takes Ivo on as her sisters arrive and beg them to help her save Nikolai. When Nikolai wakes, he apologises for his actions and proposes to Myst who accepts. Category:Immortals After Dark Category:Books